The present invention relates generally to a remote control recoilable hose. More specifically, the device according to this invention refers to a portable, recoilable hose system for use on trailers, boats, trucks, and the like as well as in gardens and on lawns.
The device includes an integral housing which defines a sealed, protected inner chamber. A reel is positioned inside this chamber and can rotate to wind or unwind coils of hose on or off the reel. A band spring attached to the reel inside the chamber stores tension energy upon rotation of the reel in one direction when the hose is unwound; the stored energy automatically causes the reel to rotate in the opposite direction and wind the hose when the hose and brake are released. A brake mechanism also contained inside the chamber controls the reel's rotation, but the brake knob used to activate the brake mechanism is conveniently located outside the housing.
Outside the housing, the device has a support bracket for mounting the housing and fixing the reel within the housing. The lower end of this support bracket can be mounted in the ground, on vehicles, or on other supports. Finally, the device includes a pipe structure for carrying water from an outside source to the hose fitting within the portable, recoilable hose system.
Ordinary hoses are difficult to store unless a coiling system is used. Presently known systems for coiling and storing hose are of two general types: portable and fixed. Portable systems have the advantage of movement and they can be positioned where needed. This advantage is also a disadvantage, however, because the systems are often heavy and must be carried from a storage area to the place of use. Then the hose must be coupled to the water source, and uncoupled after use. This repeated coupling and uncoupling of the hose facilitates leakage. Moreover, portable systems are often left outside where the environmental effects, such as the sun's ultraviolet rays, weaken the hose and other system components.
Presently known fixed systems also have advantages and disadvantages. They often have covers to protect the system components from the environment. The hoses in such systems can remain permanently attached to a water source and tend to reduce leakage. Therefore, fixed systems reduce the time and effort required to connect the system to a water source. These systems also reduce the time and effort required to transport the system to the area of use. If a leak does occur in a fixed system, however, it may damage the area in which the system is stored. Moreover, such a system may be unable to reach an area of use without an impractically long hose.
Whether portable or fixed, some systems offer the advantage of automatic recoiling of the hose. Automatic recoilers ususally require that the hose be completely withdrawn from the reel. In addition, they may fail to recoil the hose completely on the reel, leaving a section of hose dangling from the reel.
One system, that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,094 issued to William R. Hare, uses a brake device so that the hose will recoil automatically even when it is not competely withdrawn from the reel. A vertical lever arm interacts with teeth provided around the outer surface of the reel. Such an interaction risks slippage of the lever arm over the teeth. Moreover, the lever arm pivots around a pin which tends to slip out of the lever, rendering the brake device inoperable.